Like His Father
by AllegianceXxtoxXStars
Summary: London realizes that New York has grown up well...very well


He sat in the house of Alfred F. Jones, also known as the personification of America, reading. He mildly wondered where his father was probably somewhere yelling at Alfred. London or Oliver was pristine like his father but unlike his father he was a true gentleman though and though. The only thing the ruined this moment was _he_ was here but Michael or New York didn't know that, now New York wasn't the capital of America but its might as well have been he was America's favorite even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Ollie, hey man. What's up dude?" His thick Brooklyn accent was in some ways endearing. The English teenager rolled his green eyes running a hand through his neat blonde hair that nestled back into place after being interrupted.

"Good morning Michael, I am fine thank you for asking. How about you?"

"Been better you know" Sitting himself next to Oliver as green eyes watched him. His black hair which was a mess on top of his head contrasted his light blue eyes nicely. In fact London couldn't help thinking he was rather attractive; the England native remembered when the American was a kid and would sit on his lap and… now… well… Michael had definitely changed in a nice way. Oliver blushed at this thought and shook his head. He hated Michael he was loud annoying and thought he was the greatest thing ever.

"Michael! Hello lad how have you been?" Arthur smile coming in, Oliver couldn't really understand why but Arthur loved New York.

"Hey Uncle Arthur, fine I guess" He shrugged smiling a charming smile without knowing it, so much like his father.

"Son your father in being lazy, like he can be, you would mow the lawn it is becoming unkempt and…" Michael cut him off getting off the couch.

"Don't worry about it Uncle Arthur I'll get it" Oliver couldn't help but fallow the state with his eyes and of chores Arthur noticed with a smirk.

"Oliver, what do you think of Michael? He has certainly grown into a handsome young man." Oliver just nodded praying his blush to go away as he looked at his book.

"I hate that stupid American" The nation shook his head and went into the kitchen to clean up. As the dishes were getting clean Arthur looked out at the young teen hard at work and a smile spread on his lips as he thought of London's strange infatuation with him, he decided he wanted to help.

"Oliver will you come here and help me" Said city marked his page and went into help his father, he found England with a pitcher of lemonade and a glass full set nicely on a tray. "Would you be a doll and bring this to Michael? He is working so hard and it is so hot, I would do it myself but I have to go find Alfred" Oliver nodded taking the tray and making his way outside. Once he got out there he nearly dropped the drink. Because of the heat of the day Michael had pulled his shirt off, and now, with sweat dripping down in incredibly sculpted body as he did the hard labor Oliver never could, the Britt was extremely turned on. Blue eyes locked with his and a blush speared across his cheeks as the American turned off the lawnmower and made his way over.

"Thanks Ollie" He said cheerfully taking the drink and consuming about half as the city looked down at the body that belonged to Michael Jones. "That was…what?" Michael asked finally noticing Oliver's stares, however the green eyes didn't move so the state decided to fallow them down to his abs. A smirk spread his lips and he chuckled. "Liking what you see" He placed the cup back on the tray that Oliver now held with a death grip his green eyes now looking up into blue ones. "Good because so do I" and with that Michael put an arm around the other and, with the tray in the way, kissed him full on the lips. The death grip loosened and the lemonade fell to the earth but with his arms free he wrapped them around the Americans neck and pulled himself closer. After a moment strong muscles left his waist and stepped away.

"I have to finish the lawn but tonight don't forget me" He winked seductively and made his way back to the lawn mower starting it up and taking control again. Silently Oliver picked up the tray and headed back inside to find his father and uncle watching. Alfred just smirked and passed Oliver to go talk to his son the city just watched him leave.

"So" That startled him into looking back at his father. "I thought he was a stupid American?"

"He is but he is also an excellent kisser and bloody beautiful" London smiled putting the tray down the glass now broken.


End file.
